Boku no Hero Academia: Counter
by Luc99
Summary: The nights were dark and the days darker still. While the world would have its hope in the form of All Might. Those days were still far off. Where it not for an eccentric young trillionaire, one class of exceptional heroes, a psychopath, and a pile of bones, it would not be far to wager that there would be no peace for All Might to symbolize.
1. The Clever Start of Mori Daiki

Chapter 1: The Clever Start of Mori Daiki

Common sense tells us that before anything can get good it has to be bad first. Surely this was the case for this superhero world we live in. Thanks to the appearance of All Might we now live in a world with a diminished crime rates and a notable lack of large scale villain attacks. As stated before this was not always the case.

In the years when Nana Shimura was searching for a protogé. Japan was suffering. Indeed the world was suffering. A year and a half previous Japan had lost her Number 1 hero, Electrum. Shortly after that the number three hero, Bitter-Sight, was found guilty of several charges of murder and rape. Pro heroes would return home from patrolling to death messages or thorny roses on their beds, and thus no longer did they patrol.

Electrum was a kind enthusiastic man. His power and light gave protection to the innocent and sent the shadows away. He was as accountable as the sun and just as comforting. Also like the sun he gave confidence to the mothers that children were safe to play on the streets and that nothing evil would have the guts step out into the light. The fact he was all these things only deepened the void in the world.

And so the warm fear filled night was perfect for a certain vigilante. Heroes, officers, and citizens alike would be cowering, waiting for the night to fall. Villains and common crooks emboldened by the fear of the people would be stepping out into the moonlight. Their mistake. Thought the porcelain masked vigilante, as he hanged from a perch about 10 meter above them.

The vigilante (that the villain community called "Vigil Mask" or "Mask Bastard" or "Holy Shit! Why are we on the ground?") studied the trio as they made their way to a security company. From his investigations, it would seem that they were planning on stealing a armoured truck for a drug trafficking operation. Key word is "were".

Two of them were regular looking in the least. While the third was a wiry fellow who had too much height and not enough width. The Mask dropped silently to the ground, his pea coat billowing in a satisfying way, and he stalked towards them.

"Oh man, is it quiet or what?" Stated one of the thugs stated as if that wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Mask singled him out as the least intelligent and thereby the most vulnerable to fear.

"Shut it and get the job done." growled the spindly one. Which would've been threatening had he not had the voice of a young girl. Regardless the stupid one snapped his fingers and created an arc of heat which he used to cut into the metal of the door of .

Mask was right behind the thug he had decided to call Stretch. If Stretch had a normal anatomy he would've simply hit a couple pressure points and the job would be done. Unfortunately for the mutant villain instead of a couple pin pricks he would have to feel 75000 volts of electricity coursing through his body. Stretch's muscles tensed and then went numb. He fell to the ground with a soft grunt and a soft thud.

The other two spun around at the sign of trouble. Unfortunately for welding villain, trouble was in the form of a devastating kick to the stomach. The thug doubled over and spewed out his dinner. In another moment Vigil Mask had rolled right in front of the last crook and prepared a nasty uppercut. A fleshy tentacle shot out forcing Mask to back away from his opportunity.

Had Stretch been a normal human the voltage would've been enough to stun a human for enough of a duration long enough to get the job done. More than likely Stretch's elongated body stopped the electricity short of the spinal column. How unfortunate for him.

Before either of the villains could take advantage of the situation Mask threw the stupor packet at the closest thug and rolled towards Stretch. The magnesium and potassium nitrate mixed and detonated beneath the crook blinding and stunning him. Stretch had no time to look away. His dark accustomed eyes tightened at the sudden appearance of the light. This made him incapable of escaping the light green fog that wafted into his mouth and nose. He then received a powerful elbow to the stomach making him breathe in even more of the pleasant smelling sleeping gas.

Without forgetting his other opponent Mask threw a ball towards the villain he flashbanged. The ball expanded into a net which grappled the thug to the ground. Wonderfully he hit his head on the ground and knocked himself out.

The arc welding villain shakily stood up and felt a hard tug on his collar and was weightless for what felt like a half of a second until he was thrown onto a tarred roof. He then felt 3 pin pricks on the left side of his lower back. His body suddenly felt like a ragdoll.

"So, What comes first information, or your fingers breaking? Came a gravelly voice. Hoshi's eyes strained to look at the mask from where the voice came from. He immediately regretted it. It had been hard to properly see the mask while in the skirmish, but now after seeing it in person he was glad he hadn't. The obscure markings strewn across the mass seemed primal invoking a sense of fear much like a nightmare.

"Please I'll tell ya anything, I'm the biggest coward ya'll ever know! Just please don't hurt me."

"Stealing an armoured van isn't the main crime being perpetrated tonight is it?"

"No, a shipment of Methatill coming into a port near Korahann park."

"You know vehicular burglary seems a little flashy for man as yourself." Noted the mask. "The man who paid you, who is he?"

"It's Dosen, Boss Dosen" The poor crook sobbed out "He has a warehouse that's receiving a thousand kilos of Methatill."

Mask clicked his tongue in annoyance both at the crook who repeated useless information and at the fact that much Methatill would be coming into the area. The drug was what occurred when the common quirk "Stiller" messed around with methamphetamines. Making the already dangerous drug that much more potent.

"When?" cut the voice.

Hoshi flinched "It should be there all night, leaves at dawn in three trucks that a shipping company gave us."

Mask nodded, "Any idea how many men should be guarding this warehouse of yours?"

"Can't be any less than thirty." Hoshi guessed .

"I see, sounds like a half fair matchup." The Mask mused as he stepped away.

"Wait, What about me?" Called Hoshi.

A second later he got the answer of " Opps I forgot." A second after that he felt weightless, as a cord appeared out of nowhere. His weight returned as the elastic of the cord returned to its shape. Said cord was holding him in the air. A card floated by Hoshi grabbed it and read."Thank you for your hard work, the police are on their way, hang in there."

Sincerely, Vigil Mask

Hoshi broke into a sobbing laugh, because the mask had a terrifying sense of humor.

The mask was already halfway to the area. 'Hoshi had been relatively useful.' He thought as he grappled from rooftop to rooftop. He made a mental note to ensure that he'd find a job. His welding quirk would be useful in a manufacturing plant. After all he was more than likely just a desperate man. The best way of getting rid of desperation is a job.

Now it should come as no surprise that all the gadgets that Mask has shown (and the many more in his arsenal) cost a large sum of money to manufacture and maintain. Unknown to all except a select few. The identity of the Vigil Mask was the young Trillionare: Mori Daiki.

'A surprise to every cop, crook, and citizen.' Thought Mask. He could see the harbor now. He scanned the nearby city from a tall building.

Ironically it was possible that Mask would missed the warehouse had they not place sentries. Mask almost wanted retract his previous statement about Hoshi. A warehouse near Torihama park; a needle in a haystack. But obviously it was the one with 4 gangsters with guns pacing around it. It would seem that Boss Dosen wasn't much more intelligent than poor Hoshi.

It was painfully easy to defeat the guards. They mostly walked around the building staring straight forward. Only once a while they would skim the area around them. The first two received a pinch on specific nerves knocking them out. Mask set them amongst the trash bags. The third one was choked by Mask's night stick. The fourth one actually caught him unawares, but the second he saw the Mask he froze up. His mouth agape. Idly, Mask noted that the man had no tongue. (Seriously what's the point of a mute sentry.) The poor man never stood a chance.

There was several windows open, because of course there was. Mask snuck into one of the said windows. Onto a catwalk. Mask quickly scurried to a rafter. Not that he needed to. A quick look through his Omniscope confirmed that all except two were in the middle of the floor celebrating their luck and how they were going to be rich.

A total of thirty eight, not including the two in the office. Five of them were larger life forms. Two more were mutants. Judging by the fire they were belching two flame based fighters. The rest had unidentifiable quirks. A weapon depot thirty meters away. Two had pistols, and there were several crates, perfect for smashing bad guys heads into.

"What do you think Christabelle?" Mask muttered silently into his coat collar.

The Computer responded instantly "Best course of action is to start with two cloud cards at your 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock position a glacier at the 3:30 position to cut off escape. To start off your attack you ought to strike from above amplified by a photonic blast. Then at the area 4 meters from loading area fire another photonic blast. These first moves should incapacitate seventeen including three of the larger figures. Not to mention set up 75% of the area in a smokescreen.

Mask nodded he had however come up with a much different plan before asking Christabelle. "Any notable characters in the crowd."

"I recognize Barry and Jerry Dobi also known as the 'Burnstein Brothers' wanted for grand arsonsy and the murder of forty-two." Unseen one of Mask's eyebrows twitched at the "Witty" name. "Quirks: Flaming Side. A simple fire quirk. Priority: Medium."

"Then Ludi Kris, a serial killer, self proclaimed prophet of Scientology, and an offender of public exposure. Quirk: Insane Steel. Enables the user to control blades. Priority: High."

"Thank you, Christabelle."

"Absolutely sir, If I may remind you that your day tomorrow is scheduled to be moderately busy. You are already incapable of receiving the recommended seven and and half hours of sleep necessary for optimal health."

"Dearly noted and half ignored." The Mask muttered. Then in a louder voice called."This is Vigil Mask, drop to the ground, surrender now,and face the jurisdiction of the law. Otherwise prepare for a world of hurt." With that he tossed his smokescreen.

It may seem a detriment to get rid of a element of surprise so quickly, but for a name like Vigil Mask these words can clear the opposition faster than any other strike. The heat based lenses in his mask indicated that two thirds of the group laid down like they were told.

However this was just the beginning. The phantom like character swung to some scaffolding. He then tossed another ball into the fog. This ball contained a hundred darts, each one with a toxin that locked ligaments and dulled nerves. The toxin had a weak aspect to it; it had to spread quickly and evenly making it quite useless against standing opponents. But say a person was sitting or even laying down that was a different deal altogether.

So at this point the Mask had a foggy field filled with human rocks. While the thugs had each other I suppose.

A good start. Now business as usual.

A couple of the thugs had done the relatively smart move of grouping up. Unfortunately the vigilante that they were against thought that the man in the middle looked a little too safe. Thus that same man felt a hard tug and was pulled into devil knows where. Needless to say the group didn't feel safe anymore.

Mask pulled out his nightstick and quickly jabbed two nearby thugs stomachs and dislocated the the shoulder of a third. A giant fist swerved over him. That same fist and the arm attached became a lever for Mask to use against the body attached to the arm. The pathetic giant who had hoped to take off the head of the man who had ruined his celebration instead found himself on the floor dazed. Perhaps that was for the best.

An immense heat began to form behind Mask. One of the brothers of the heat saw a crate hurtled at a him. He in a very quick fashion hugged the floor very very hard.

The other brother was not so fortunate receiving and inevitable kick to the solar plexus. A hardened leather boot to the side of the head loosened Barry's grip on the ground but gravity kept him there nonetheless.

The wiser two of the group made the correct decision of running away from the dreadful fog where kicks and punches were abundant. However as soon as they touched the exit light and sound exploded into existence. The two now blind and deaf people staggered into each other.

When the flashbang detonated those who were conscious looked at the source and thus were also blinded. Excluding the one that expected it of course.

Due to the distraction Mask was capable of dropping five more in rapid succession. One with a uppercut, four with a series of jabs, and a final one with a well placed.

In the wide majority of the fights that Mask had been in he had always expected things to go wrong: a foot slipping, being detected early, a tricky quirk, a lucky strike, a undetected enemy, anything. 'But this, this was a slaughter' thought Mask disgusted. Judging by the fact that the lean figure was the only standing it was an agent of chaos versus an agent of order.

"Mr. Kris, you are alone and out gunned by an impossible margin. I'll only state this once. Surrender or face the consequences."

Ludi let out an insane cackle at least he started to. Unfortunately for his madman persona he inhaled some the fog and went into a coughing fit . " I think we both know the answer to that." He called out in German.

A blade shot out of the mist several meters away from the vigilante. A cry rang out nearby. This time the knife came much more close. Undeterred the small quiet brawler stalked towards the madman.

A strangled sound came from his right. Mask stopped to check on the murder victim. Two defined intestinal wounds, people had died from less and he'd bled out quite abit. Regardless it hardly took 15 seconds for the hero to whip out a blood congestion pill and a compression bandage.

The wounded man groaned in a way only a wounded man can. Like clockwork a killer blade shot out. At least it would've been a killer blade had Mask not blocked it with a metal arm resounding in a clang.

" You want to know why I kill?" Called the serial killer in a serial killer way

"Not particularly, no." The vigilante muttered..Clang! Clang! Two blades were deflected by a nightstick.

"Because of those damn masks" the words we practically spat out.

'Oh my is this a monologue.' Thought the Mask behind the serial killer. "Masks? What are a fan?"He threw his voice behind a crate. The two blades chopped the wood to match sticks.

"The fact you have to act like you enjoy being around people"

'Wow what a loser.' thought the man behind the mask.

"That's why I'll have bring forth a new wor-gah!" He would've without a doubt gone on for another two pages, but we have better things to write about than that one shot character.

Now as the smoke cleared a thought ran through the mind of our protagonist 'Who the hell puts a serial killer in a drug arc?'

Some of the thoughts going through you the readers mind might be 'You name dropped back there.' And you're right but the better question is ; Where are the final two fighters?

Even before he found out that Dosen was flat out drunk. Mask was under the assumption that Dosen wasn't a capable leader. After all sending three guys To steal a van when two brothers who could and would distract much better is enough to prove him an idiot counting his drugs before they ship that was .

So when the Mask opened the door to see a fat bull man and a skinny bookkeeper both drunk out of their minds he simply called in the police, and grappled off.

That's until he was promptly kicked by the jet hero Grand Torino.

Vigil Mask crashed onto the gravel roof. Torino and a tall female landing softly. The girl looked familiar maybe a B-list hero or something like that.

"Vigil Mask, I presume." Called the B- list.

"Nah, I was just at a costume party" groaned the vigilante. He felt handcuffs click into position around his wrist.

"You are under arrest for charges: of disturbing the peace,"

"Oh, is that what they call keeping the peace. I was so confused."

"Illegal quirk usage,"

"Check that. I don't use my quirk when out and about, makes me glow and such."

"Causing bodily harm to other citizens"

"I prefer to think of it as boosting the number of health care employees."

"Vigilantism"

"What! Me, a vigilante!" Mocked the vigilante.

"And finally violence in the eyes of the public." The two looked at him.

"I actually don't have anything for that. It's pretty accurate."

The jet hero broke the silence "Point is, that we're willing to let you go. In exchan-"

"Let me stop you right there. I don't do exchange, because it reminds me of the B-word. And I don't like the B-word."

"Mister Mask, please understand we're hunting down the man behind all of the corruption, and we need your help." The woman pleaded

The masked man chuckled darkly. " The man behind it all. Well that's ambitious, now let's say that you do defeat this big bad how long until another takes his place."

"Are you saying that everything we do is for not."

"No, the fact is that right now the world has nothing to have hope in, and so it's only natural that man gives into fear and thus evil."

The speedy hero took a moment to stare."That's a depressing way to look at our situation."

"Well actually what I'm saying is that I am more than willing to hunt down this monster, but now's not the time." Nana wouldn't have admitted it but I saw it in their eyes. Hope. "But you know,the real depressing thing is that you obviously thought that I couldn't get out of these handcuffs."

They looked up in time to see a figure swinging into the night.

Grand Torino looked to the All for One user " That kid you've been training you think he's ready."

She allowed a smile. "He already has talent and the true heart of a hero. He'll do fine tomorrow I know it."

A large looming figure sat in a huge looming chair in a dark office. Thanks to Dosen the heist had gone off without a problem.

"This Vigil Mask he's an endangerment." A deep voice came from a equally deep chest.

"What's this the Arbitrator afraid of a criminal." Malice came from the phone on the teakwood desk.

"As if, I just hate that a variant has been inserted." His mighty hands made the armrests groan. "Calculations must be made to keep order."

"Calm, there are ways to take care of this vigilante."Came the unsettling voice. "Are the preparations ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, master."

"Excellent, tomorrow starts a year that the world will never forget."

Vigil Mask landed on the the rooftop of a simple red brick apartment building-This is the story of how a surprisingly law abiding vigilante took the world by storm.

Christabelle: Next time master Mori will one up Nero by playing Dvorak. Look forward to it.


	2. Quivering Wills

Chapter 2: Quivering Wills!

Despite the fact that she was without a doubt the most unforgettable person she knew, Tatti seemed to be forgotten quite often. More often than not, it was on her desk, or a park bench sometimes embarrassing enough, a restaurant seat or the bathroom counter.

Likely this was due to the fact that Tatti was a pot. More specifically she was a Lekythos. Don't ask how it works, one moment your mom is pregnant the next there's a jar of screaming boiling water next to her. What could she say quirks are weird.

Anyway, time and time again people would forget her much like a phone. Naturally, Tatti would playfully tantrum her anger, to which they would apologize nervously. Life was annoying in that way yet good. Although. Shiro was gonna get it. Tatti huffed ruefully on the park bench. They were earlier than they needed to be and so when Shiro had gotten tired from carrying her ceramic friend. The temptation of a nice park bench was too much for the sleepy girl and her kiln fired friend.

"Hmm, a Lekythos? Odd, you can bury people in parks?"

Tatti popped her watery humanoid head out of the neck of the pot. Daiki, who had been studying the glyphs and pictures on the side of her vase body, staggered back.

"Um, hello boy that's cute." Wow, great job Tatti, 10/10, would introduce again. Wait! She could use him. "Sorry, Could you help me please ?" She asked in a way that she hoped didn't sound flustered.

If the brown haired boy thought she was flustered he didn't show it "Sure, what's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be at the entrance exam for U.A. but my friend sorta forgot me here." She tried to charm the boy by swaying a bit in the jar.

"Yeah I think I can help you, I'm heading for U.A. myself."

"Really," came an embarrassing squeak.

"Yes, really. May I?" He looked at her for confirmation. In return she simply bobbed in and out of the Grecian vase. With a grunt he hefted her unto his shoulder. "We'd better hurry else we'll be cutting it late."

"Really? How long do we got."

" Oh, about fifteen minutes."

"There's still time, I guess." Mentally Tatti groaned. 'Oh boy, I found a goody two shoes.'

"Nobody ever died by being too early." He frowned, his neat thick eyebrows coming together. "By the way the name's Daiki."

"Tatti."

Credit to Daiki, had Shiro been the one to carry her they would've never made it, but Daiki the guy was a machine keeping his brisk pace even when carrying eighty kg pot that was Tatti. 'I suppose anybody aiming to be a hero ought to put in the work' She thought

It was to be said that anyone who knew Tatti would say that she was talkative to the point of annoying, but now she had nothing. Luckily Daiki was politely talkative. "I must say, I've heard of the quirk factor doing some crazy things but a girl being a pot takes the cake."

"Oh, uh, it's just my quirk one moment you're a girl the next a pot. It's just my quirk."

Daiki smiled and Tatti would have blushed had she had cheeks " Just your quirk huh. It does pose a bunch of anatomical questions."

Huh.

"Like, how are you talking? Do you have vocal cords? I suppose you could just reverberate the water inside. Hmm, but how do you move that water though?"

"Wait what?" 'Oh no, not only is he a goody two shoes but also a huge nerd.'

" Oh, sorry I tend to think in a more scientific way. He screwed his face,"Um, not to be rude but do you have organs floating around"

"Uh, no I think."

He then nodded "I see, Then it's probably best if I see you as a something like a mix between an amoeba and a plant cell."

"Wha?"

"Oh, I only mean that you are likely a body of organelles encased in the shell of your body." At this he finally showed emotion and flustered a bit.

This thankfully this gave Tatti the chance to retake her stride. "All I can say is that I'm a pot and I can control water." She formed a hand out of water "I can feel stuff like heat and what not. I really haven't put much thought into what I am."

Daiki nodded. "Just as well." He rounded the corner.

"Oh wow that's cool!" Tatti shouted seeing the massive Victorian gate.

Daiki smiled, "Before the age of quirks U.A. was a private school of law. After an incident the headmaster turned it into the hero school."

"Gee thanks Wikipedia."

"Orientation is at the main hall amphitheater, right?" He looked at the pot behind his shoulder. " Wikipedia really, that's the best you can do?"

"I dunno, I guess." They both peered at the two largest buildings. "What's with the church?"

"It looks like it was made about twenty years ago for whatever reason."

"How do you know this stuff."

"I'm right now reading a file of blueprints and plans." He blinked." With my quirk that is."

"That explains a couple of things.".

"Anyway that one right there is the main hall." He gestured to the smaller of the two. Smaller being a relative term the building simply was massive with its spires, sharp arches, and sharp roof. . Their eyes finally landed on the ornate carved door

Despite the massive oak door Daiki managed to open it with ease. "What's with this place and making everything huge." Murmured Tatti.

"Intimidation I suppose, or it could be for mutant quirks"

"Oh, thanks for the ride I can take it from here." Came the bubbly voice. At this a large amount of water gushed out of the narrow rim of the pot. Said water took the form of a small girl.

"Wait, you can walk on your own?" Asked Daiki in a surprisingly calm voice. Instantly Tatti felt a tenge of regret. 'How nice can this guy be. He probably would've help me with studies.' Then she shook her head 'He has an information quirk, it's not like he'll make it through the practical.'

"Yep I don't like to walk on sidewalks and stuff like that, cuz it's really hard to get the dirt out of your water if you know what I mean." The watery girl held out her hands for her vase. When passed to her the weight of the ceramic didn't seem to bother her.

"Hmm, neat, Not only can you hold a form you can also put weight on it."

'Does this guy know that I doped him.' Thought the pot.

The odd duo made their way toward yet another large oak door. Weaving through crowds of equally odd duos and trios and even quartets. (really, not quadros it sounds so much better) A large, massively muscled, tan boy with a flower on his head, a particularly loud girl with black and white strands of hair, and A person that seemed to be made of loosely wrapped wire around a ball of electric blue plasma or something. Daiki noted that Tatti spent a more than necessarily long time staring at the wire construct.

The large oak door was heaved open by a man with long blond hair and a flamboyant outfit. "Oi everybody if you would come in a nice and orderly fashion." Naturally the crowd of would be heroes came in a borderline rude and definitely not orderly way.

The amphitheatre was just like any other lecture hall or theatre it was built into the ground and dark. A balding man stood hunched, in the middle of a stage. "Take a seat." the lousy voice echoed across the hall.

Eventually all the kids settled down enough for the man on the stage. "Welcome to U.A. today we'll test you on your ability to be a student, and your ability to be a hero." He pointed to a screen. "After the educational test, we'll transport all of you to one of five pseudo cities. There we'll test you on your heroic abilities." He mumbled on and on.

"I've met cadavers the have more spirit than him." Murmured Daiki.

"You might be wonder how we plan to test you on this." He paused for unnecessary amount of time. "Well, Mori Industries has allowed us to test out their robotics."

"Crust, this guy's going to make fighting robots sound boring."

"Now, the robots come in four varieties-(You guys know the drill, essentially Daiki is the one who designed the robots from the entrance exam)- for those who don't have the most offensive quirks they have prepared off and on switches on the back of the robots-(Oh hey, it's almost like that's the way Toru and Mineta got in)- with the exception the 0 pointer." At this point most of everybody was either asleep or on their way there. "Well that's all I got. The teachers will take you all to rooms so you can take the test."

Naturally for the natural genius the test couldn't be any easier if it tried. The questions being no harder than the date: February 26, 2XXX 'The origin of modern day heroes can be traced to _' Rhode Island, duh. ' The first hero to utilize a wide variety of tools was _' Crown Shock. (Yes these are facts found in Vigilantes and an Omake respectively)

The same couldn't been said for our potted friend. 'Who was the first official hero in Japan.' Who knows? 8(X-42)2 -7=21 Where do I start? Fortunately for her the rest of the test was challenging but doable.

"Right! Timer's Up! Hand in yer forms! And head to Bus 2!" Shouted the teacher who looked like he enjoyed acquainting his head with brick wall in his free time.

"How did you think you did?" Asked the capped boy.

The water girl shrugged "The first couple were really hard but then I got the hang of it oddly enough." Truth be told if you couldn't tell Tatti was a bit of a dunce. "But I know I'm gonna crush the practical exam." She paused. "How about you?"

Daiki shrugged in turn "I got through, To tell you the truth I'm not to worried about getti-"

"Woah look at all those buildings! "Cried Tatti, as the passed by a wall of skyscrapers. the bus in front of them pulled into the miniature city.

"Apparently they rebuilt them about a week ago using a constructor quirk."

"Them?"

"There's about seven cities, It's apparently where they do all the practical training." In the distance Daiki spotted City Zwei; a triangle of buildings with three towers in each of the corners, all in the style of an oriental building. "I believe that's our stop." Sure enough the long bus pulled into a loading dock.

Once all fifty kids unloaded themselves the brute addressed the gabble. "Now! They've placed the test robots all throughout the city! Once all robots have been defeated, Test is over!" He shouted. The doors opened to a plaza, only one student ran in. Followed by the rest, after they were chastised for being so slow.

Daiki ducked into an alley, and produced a grapple stick. The top of the building was nearly eighty meters high, well within the range of the grapple. The peacoated hero landed on top of the building with grace.

"Christabel, how long til the hack?"

"Predicted in three minutes. All targeted Punch-Me-In-The-Face bots are within range of counter-hack"

"Alls left is to sit back and smell the roses." Murmured Daiki attempting to make a seat within the terracotta tiles.

"The closest organism in the family rosaceae has been located seven point six kilometers away. Unfortunately even you can't smell past that distance."

Daiki sighed. " I forgot to run the rhetoric and sarcasm avoidance measures didn't I?"

"Affirmative."

Despite what might've looked like a hectic morning, the day started much like any other. He woke up (early), he ate breakfast (cheaply), and he freshened himself up (briskly). "I'm truly a blubbering idiot."Groaned the perfectionist.

"You have one hundred and four master's degrees, going by the world's standards you cannot be a 'blubbering idiot.' Many would consider you a geniu-"

"What did I say about the G-word."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's fine." The young man sat staring at miniature city. Every once and awhile a explosion would flare up or a robot would high fly above the buildings propelled by an eager fist.

"Sir, perhaps a review of the plans is wanted."

"Simple, rehack my bots, send them to me, destroy them, profit." A small yawn was stifled "Business as usual."

"What about the others in the other cities?"

"Oh, you can go ahead and rehack those and set them to normal."

"Sir wouldn't it be simpler to force a shutdown on all of them."

"Maybe so, but it's a lot less fun that way and I have to find my entertainment somehow." Stated the careful watcher.

"Might I suggest a book or a movie." Daiki furrowed his eyes, was that sarcasm from an AI. No it was genuine.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Heroes, a quarter of the enemies have been defeated." A robotic announcement voice blared out from a nearby loud speaker.

Daiki stared at the loudspeaker. "Actually Christabel, a change of plans!" He fished out a small metallic object from his pocket. " I think it's a little too quiet here. After all part of a hero is presentation."

"Sir, I find it necessary for you to explain."

"We'll go with the your request to blow them all away." He grinned. "Well most of them."

"Sir you have still explained very little."

"Christabel, let's be heroes." The seconds trickled down. " Track my verbal movements, also let's have some music."

(Play Dvorak's Symphony No.9 Allegro con fuoco in E minor from the New World)- What a mouthful.

A nearby robot's eyes turned red because of course it did. Daiki chuckled, this was going to be so much more fun than the first plan. A large threatening gatling gun erupted from the shoulder of a nearby robot. Somewhere in the distance, a rather unflattering scream followed suit from rather a large frame.

"To man in the plush, black and red, aeron chair, who with wisdom and power thought it true to attack me. Thinking that he was untouchable in his own domain. I, Mori Daiki have found my sheep and made them my own again. So let us feast my warlike grouses, let us butcher my sheep and Mr. Hata's sheep." Daiki's voice boomed through the loudspeaker.

A gesture to the left created a series of grandiose explosions (with the safety of everybody in mind, of course). Daiki twirled his finger and a group of type 2 robots started a line dance to the beat. At least they did until they were destroyed by a wave of high pressure water and wires. Some sobbing robots were crushed by a large morning-star.

"Students, for your own safety, please exit now!" A loudspeaker called out.

"Students, Have fun! Don't die!" Disagreed Daiki.

"Mr. Mori, Please we do not appreciate you hacking the loudspeaker."

"Headmaster, I don't appreciate the fact that you allowed my bots to be hacked." Voiced Daiki.

"Mori is absolutely right on all accounts, and I'm weak." Came a slightly garbled voice.

"You heard the man. Let's Get'm!"

Daiki gazed over the destruction. "It's a good start. Now, business as usual."

The peacoated brawler dropped in front of twelve robots

"Now, listen up you sorry excuses for scrap metal. You're about to meet your maker. Oh, wait that's me." The canister in Daiki's hand expanded to a full size quarterstaff. The robot with the least amount of luck, that is the closest robot received a component-rattling jab followed up by a circuit-annihilating side blow. The next Punch-Me-In-The-Face used to be functional until it found a alignment-breaking strike to the "knee".Then a decalcuating hit to the back of the head created a error 404.

But the quarterstaff was so much more than an instrument of hitting things til they don't move. One end had a taser for maximum shockiness. Both ends had what was called a photonic force emulator. These could "trick" nearby photons into releasing energy thus creating impressive force. When blunt force and theoretical force just aren't fun enough. The staff could transform into a spear with a very sciencey sharp point. Perfect for lethal force on non living things.

You the reader: *Yawn* Is that everything.

Me the author (who like an early twentieth century drugstore needs to sell you on pseudo-science): But of course not, using the patented (Click and Beat up™) the POWERstaff can be detached into two cudgels for twice the beat em up-ness. Not relevant now a series of neato gases can be released. Finally a set of a flashbangs can be launched from the foot of the staff.

While I was boring you with schematics, Our hero had destroyed another five PMITFs The first of these had it's torso caved in with a photonic blast. Next of Daiki's property was obliterated by him by a devastating overhand strike, its head smashed like a tin can. It was about this point that the AI of these bots realised that they had freaking gatling guns and their opponent was for all purposes ballistic gel.

Unfortunately, the ballistic gel body just happened to be covered by a peacoat that just happened to be made of wool, nanocarbon weave, and lexan. Thus with duck underneath the coat and a knee to the ground, the user could create a comfortable bulletproof shelter.

Pip, pip, ping, pip, whizz. Like a rain of metallic stones on a bulletproof umbrella. The bullets bounced, flattened, and whizzed by. Yet Daiki remained unharmed, and then the bots were out of ammo and luck. A hardened leather boot launched robot to the floor. And a shell piercing strike ended another one of the downed robot's brethren. A rapid quick blow to the side of the head ended the only unharmed one. The final robot struggled upward a piece of metal convinced it to remain of the the ground.

"Next group, Christabel."

"Four blocks to the right, A group of twelve are taking on two students." Daiki grappled in the way of the riffraff, only stopping to crush a bot's head. "Ten left sir. It looks like the girl has received an injury to the left arm." Daiki's grapple launched him high above a building. The wire construct stood strong against the squad of robots. A blonde girl stood right behind the odd hero. The wire of his hands formed into a fist and sprung forward towards a nearby bot.

 **(The voice of Chris Sabot fills your head or whoever you want)**

 **Hendo Sentoi**

 **Quirk: Hot Wire, He's made of weird metal that is considerably malleable and it transfers heat so well that he with some energy can change the inner temperature of anything from red-hot to colder than ice. However he can only stretch so far, (about 150 Meters) after all he has to protect the plasma within.**

The metal fist struck the Punch-Me-in-the-Face Bot in the face. Sending it sprawling into his compatriot. Daiki had finished his arch in the sky and was heading for the disorganised robot rabble. He brandished his staff twisting and pulling on odd implements on the staff itself.

"Oi take cover!" shouted the descending dissenter to dismay.

Sentoi created a wall out of his wire in front of himself and the blonde girl. The robots looked up to see their falling father. Daiki was naturally composed and calm while plummeting to the deathbots. A light flashed from the end of his staff. A large amount of force erupted from the staff. The asphalt and nearby concrete formed a depression. Crushing eight of the bots and destroying one of the legs one of the last bots.

Now Daiki never gave emotion to these bots, but at this moment these two bot's algorithms promptly decided to that retreat was the best action. Quickly.

Normally the amount of force to one counteract gravity and then crush steel would be enough to skyrocket daiki to the moon. Now I could say that the other side released a force slightly less than the bottom force but still a lot. These forces would more than likely destroy everything in a blockish radius and put enormous strain on the staff and snapped it into a billion pieces, but this is anime not math, get outta here nerds!

While we were chattin about nonsense Daiki had destroyed the sensors of the only unharmed robot and stopped the scrambling robots in its literal tracks. Two robots who had apparently not gotten the memo of 'get away while you can!' rounded the corner. The closest of these had some important circuits exposed by the plating. Only an expert would have noticed this small detail, and only an expert could thrown a series of needles to disable the robot. Daiki would've gotten the last but a specific blonde rammed her specific fist into a specific robot.

 **Osamura Taidako**

 **Quirk: Power Up, Her boḑ̶̧̼͔̺̫̍̊͗͌̓͜͝y̸̨̨̝̙̻̗͉͎͉̓̆̑ͅ ̷̛̦̦͍͆͋͗̓͊́̍͊̔̾̋̀a̵̢̛̗͔̘̳̟̯͉̖͋̈́͗̆̈̀̈̀̅̊͗͂͝c̴̢̛̫̻̘͓̟͙̖̠͍̤̮̎̽̈́͐̃̒̾̐̕ç̴̳̤̭̙͓̣͉̗͐͗̈́̉̃̾̂̓̀̐͊e̸̠͍̘͚͔̰̩̹͛̋͑͊s̷̢̪̭̠͙̝̩̯̻̭̳̆͛̇̌͝esses stockpiled power, which grants the user momentary superhuman strength at destructive levels, increased agility, a healing̷̢̱̮̦̙̯͎̾̎̇̽̃̔͝ ̸͚̼̗̦̼̳͍̆̽͊͊̄͛̄͗̑͌̕͘̕f̵̢̨̝̬̜̝͈͎͕̟̻̝͉̆̂́̎̓̿̈̍̓̚̚͝͝͠ͅḁ̸̥͈̖̳̰̹̝̟̣̝̘̔̀͊͛͝c̸̨̢̛̣̞͖̠̫̀̓͗͂̈̕tor, and superhuman speed.**

The poor bot never stood a chance. The piece of scrap was sent flying into a nearby building. Debris exploded outward. The two non blond ones stared.

"Thanks, you really saved us there." Came a reverberating static like voice.

"No problem."

"Why didn't you just turn them all off." Daiki turned to the green eyed girl. "People probably got hurt just now."

"Frankly Miss Osamura, it would've been too easy." He looked the powerful girl in the eye. " I'd be one to believe that this is the funner route, and if you really are that concerned that people are being hurt. Discounting you as you seem to be all healed up," he gestured to her arm, "so far only twelve have been injured, none of them very heavily." Taidako had already started down the road.

"Just finish this mess then."

The wire colossus looked at small hero. "I don't know her too well, but I'm sure she recognized that she'd be dead if you hadn't showed up."

"What do you mean 'If I hadn't showed up,' I wouldn't be a very good hero if I didn't show up."

"I suppose." Some wires shifted to show a grin. "I think that I'll keep an eye on her."

Daiki simply nodded him off.

"How many?"

"Twenty three, sir."

"Thank you Christabel, where's the nearest group?"

"There are four robots three blocks away. And two on the way there."

Unfortunately for Daiki the first of these had its head crushed by something massive and metal. The second had been cleaved cleanly in half . "Somebody's on a warpath." The capped hero muttered as he swung past a wreckage.

A ear wrecking crash came from down the street in an alley. The warpath had met his enemy. His enemy was four giant three pointers. A boy with close cropped haircut produced a war hammer from out of nowhere.

 **Haramoji Yakami**

 **Quirk: Well Armed, With his quirk, Yakami can produce any weapon found in the middle ages. With some focus he can even create some armour. Villains beware you're about to have a good knight.**

The metal head collided with the metal head. The hollower of theses dented and disconnected at an odd angle. The weapon was then promptly reversed and smashed into the arm of another bot, sending it reeling. The third bot's arm begun it's brutal descending arc only for it to be stopped by a kite shield. The war hammer that the young squire had been holding morphed into a broad dagger. Some wires on the abdomen of the bot wires promptly diced. The PMITF appeared to have a seizure before collapsing. The fourth intelligently decided that range was the best weapon against the multiple weapon user. It's outstretched arm began to fire armour piercing bullets at the armour bearing human. The human then showed remarkable wit, talent, and skill, and dodged around the corner into a dead end.

All the while Daiki had grappled to the top of the building. The knightly child waved up at him on. A bullet shot at his hand, he smartly took a shuffle back. "Wassup." contradicting his noble quirk.

"The sky, You look a little pinned there."

"Maybe a bit, but a hero always finds a way for justice to be served. Yakami grinned as he claimed this. A rally of bullets fired off.

Daiki followed his grin. "Aint much justice for the bots though."

"Only trying to be heroic here." He admitted "I got a plan."

"I hope it's not run at them with a sword."

"No." He changed the dagger in his hand into a crossbow.

"Oh sweet, a crossbow versus a high power, armour piercing, sniper round."

"Shut it, I got this." He shouted leveling the quarrel thrower. Daiki leveled his staff, 'a blast should knock him down enough so he's safe from the bullets. Then I'll take down the bot with the feathers.'

Such a stupid plan couldn't have gone worse then better.

A shot fired, but not at Daiki or Yakami, instead the faulty AI figured that since the target had not been seen in it must not exist and had started to patrol the streets for evil doers. Immediately a small girl in patchy clothes appeared, a target. The girl yelped as the gun pointed her. The bullet never reached her, although not due to the peacoated one or the knightly one. The bullet simply stopped as if it hit a clay wall. An invisible clay wall. Enraging the bot further another 4 shots rang off neither of them hitting the girl.

There were 3 more shots in the clip, the bot never got the chance to fire them. A quarrel and several metallic throwing needles made sure of that.

Daiki hit the ground with a graceful roll. Yakami sprinted out of the alleyway waving a sword.

"Ho! Art thou fair? Wh're didst those gents receiveth thee?" Shouted the stout wanna-be hero. He coughed annoyed. "Are you alright? Where did they get you." he said with a considerable lesser amount of vigor.

The girl with the short light pink hair held back a giggle. " I'm fine, My quirk blocks attacks." She shifted slightly. A cut opened on the elbow of her right sleeve, another right beside her bellybutton, her cheek was cut slightly, and the cuff of her left jeans slipped onto to her shoe. " Aaaaaaaand it does that."

"Christabelle, How many left?"

"One."

"Where?"

"In front of you, sir."

But there was only the building. A towering building. Much bigger than any other building nearby. "Christabelle, the one left wouldn't happened to be the zero pointer, would it?"

"Affirmative."

"Te futueo et caballum tuum, Run!"

Out of the massive building bursted forth an equally massive Oh No You Don't Punch Me In The Face I'll Punch YOU bot. A fog of dust and a rain of debris materialised. The gigantic gears clashed like thunder. Its eyes; storm lights.

The three scrambled away from the giant foot. A gust of displaced air knocked them off their feet. The ONYDPMITFIPY Bot scanned the the area for pests. Two of the pests seemed to be getting larger, No wait closer. The soldier and the expert landed on the shoulder of the mega-super-death-bot.

"Right, We're on it! Now what!" Yakami shouted over the thunder of the gears.

Daiki jabbed a glowing, scalpel shaped, spear point into the neck of the bot. " You didn't have to to come if you didn't want to!" he said bringing the point downwards.

"And leave you here!" He brandished his own spear. "Nah" Jabbing it in only broke the point. He stared at the stick disappointed. The bot shifted trying to knock off the heavily armed fleas. A hand shot out catching the stumbling Yakami.

"Here use this." Yakami grasped the small metal cylinder. "Hit the switch." A glowing green blade appeared.

"Wha-"

"It's a photonic rotational assembly." Yakami stared at him. "A micro lightsaber chainsaw, help me cut a opening"

"Sincerely my dear gent. Thine blade unto thee." He groaned as he cut down the metal.

"Your side is crooked." Daiki murmured. A boot sent the hunk of metal flying inwards. The duo jumped on to a catwalk. They then studied the jungle of wires.

"Now, where the thingy that blows the bot up."

"That'll be those orange wires there." With an arm he stopped Yakami from severing them. "Let's just shut down the cerebral functions." He gave the technician a pathetic look. "If you want to cut something, down aways are some blue wires next to a server box cut those."

" Oh, okay." he murmured as he slid down the ladder.

Daiki flipped a couple switches. "Alright, go ahead and cut those wires."

"Wait, You mean I shouldn't have cut it before."

The bot's body shifted heavily to the right. "You did what!" A red light flashed. "You fool! That's totally fine." The chaotic atmosphere halted.

The young soldier looked up. "The red light was a nice touch."

"Warning foreign elements detected. Activating vents."

" Since when did I implement vents in here." The investigative combant muttered.

The duo was immediately launched out of the chest of the massive bot. The two flew down the street landing next to a fleeing girl with pink hair. The two groaned as they rolled and grounded against the asphalt. Yoshihisa Watari stopped in her tracks. The ONYDPMITFIPY charged down street. Fear paralyzed her. Six hundred meters, Five hundred fifty meters, so on.

She looked behind her, Daiki's and Yakami's bodies laid out. The bot was so close that it seemed to eclipse the sun and cast the world in the red of its eyes. The red. The bodies. Not again. She turned back. One hundred meters. Watari formed a wall. Both of them staggered when the bot collided with the barrier.

It was about 4 months ago. A passive young girl had been walking when an explosion occurred across the street. The sheer force of the explosion sent her to the ground. Black smoke billowed out covering the sky and sun. A horrid inhuman scream erupted from a flaming mouth. It seemed like the whole building had fully engulfed in flame in a matter of seconds.

Red tongues of fire flickered in and out all the windows. A young man and a little girl ran out throwing off their charred clothes. The girl kept on screaming something like "Momma, Momma, my Momma still in there." Watari wasn't sure. The whole moment seemed numb and at the same time vivid.

A man with a plant based quirk jumped out of a high window, carrying two bodies. Maybe he was a hero, maybe he was just a person with the right abilities. The police, fire department, the heroes. They all eventually showed up and saved many, but Watari did nothing.

A fist, the size of small apartment, shook her from her flashback. A large rip in her jacket. Almost three more layers lefts. Her ribs hurt. Daiki struggled upward, Yakami following suit. Yet another fist. The air pressure of the strike pressed on her skin through the rip on her shirt. The bot wound up another punch.

"Take down the wall and duck!" Shouted Daiki. When the command 'duck' is issued intelligent people generally duck, and Watari was no different. Looking at the boy as she fell. His staff expanded, lights flickered all around the metallic pole. A light glowed at the end, the powerful staff had transformed into a cannon. A blinding beam shot out transfixed on the the mass of metal. The air nearby superheated, causing a series of explosions. Unflinchingly the bot charged into the fiery beam of pure energy, as a consequence giant robot practically flew backwards smashing a building. Daiki's cannon ejected a core.

"You should've shouted something."

Daiki turned to Yakami. "What?"

"You know, something like 'Eat This !' or 'Kamehameha!'"

"Oh yeah, and spend a couple minutes charging while he crushed us." He stared at the knightly boy. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Uh guys , it's getting up." Watari called.

Indeed the bot was getting up albeit without an arm. "You know normally I'd be disappointed that he didn't go down in one blast, but man, I must have gone all out on the defensive bits."

"Actually based on schematics there is no way for that to not destroy the bot's integral motor functions. All of the evidence indicates that the improvements made to the Mark 0 are consequential of Hata's quirk." Christabel clarified.

"Oh." At that Daiki reached into a pouch on his hip. Uh oh. Yakami rushed forth at impossible speed. 'Wait! What! His quirk also gives him a strength enhancement as well?' Thought a bewildered Daiki.

Yakami leaped, flying up to the robot's head. A blonde blur met him up there .

"SMASH!"

Two combined punches cratered the robot's head into a bowl. Checked, the bot halted for a second, before soaring backwards into the already demolished building. The two children began to descend. Daiki fired his grapple. It would be difficult but he should be able save both of them. Fortunately for all onlookers. Two hands made of water shot out of an alley.

"Good Job Shiro, we got them!" A cheerful Tatti called from her pot "Oh the test is over isn't it." She then deflated as a convenient electric billboard flashed her words. Daiki rolled gracefully in front of her and a cloud haired girl that Daiki assumed to be Shiro. "Oh hey Daiki." She said casually, waving at him, Taidako and Yakami. The defensive Watari ran towards the five heroes.

"Hello, Ms. Ryumi." Daiki returned.

"Bleh, Please, call me Tatti. I don't like my last name." She looked unusually thoughtful for a second. "Wait how do know you my last name."

"I read the registry."

"That's a bit-" Taidako paused thinking for the right word. "Concerning."

"Well I can't read everything, I'm limited to 37 documents."

"Even then you can intrude on anyone's business."

"Oh definitely, but like the government you're just gonna have trust that I'm not going to tell the world, that your parents were concerned that you wet the bed when you were eight."

"Hardee har, thats a good one."

Daiki smiled devilishly. "Then how the therapist when you were seven when-" Taidako silenced him by clamping a hand on his mouth.

"Now, now it's not nice to make rumors about people." A piece of broken robot fell.

"Too bad there's no points for that." Yakami sighed.

"Of course there's points for that."

"But it's the zero pointer."

"There's two parts to the test." Daiki explained. "The villain point system using the one, two, and three pointers, but then there's the hero point system for when a heroic act of saving another. Those acts are judged by a panel."

"Wish I knew about that earlier." Voiced Tatti.

"Well you scored relatively low with your hero points but you made up for it with your villain points, it looks like you passed, congratulations."

"Oh congratulations."

"Good job Tatti!"

"Congrats."

"Congr- Wait you have the scores already!" Taidako called out.

"Yeah, of course I do, we're lucky they continued to keep score."

"Well, tell us."

Daiki stared attempting to wither them like 'do you really want to ruin the surprise.' Regardless of the question they didn't wither, so he sighed. "Come on I'll tell you while walk back. His eyes glowed blue.

"Yakami looks like you took first with 49 villain points and 45 hero points. I took second fiddle, that wire fellow took third, character that will appear later, blah blah, blah. Watari came in eighth with only hero points nice job. Taidako tenth, S-Sa-Se, ah! Miss Shiro I'm sorry looks like you were four below the threshold. She hung her head.

"I figured as much, it was too much to get my hopes up."

"I wouldn't say it was hopeless." Mori spoke up. "You passed the academic portion with high scores. In a way your future is more guaranteed than us. I almost guarantee that you are going to placed in Class M.

"M meaning?"

"Miscellaneous, it's where those who couldn't pass the practical go, Generally, this list is sorta made the second you apply. Most students that have support based quirks take the academic and just push for Class M."

"Oh, so it was hopeless?" Shiro asked cocking her head. Mori cocked his head in response and seemed to go over the last few moments.

"I only meant that your actions here cemented that you will be excellent student for this school."

"I see."

"Taidako took the opportunity, "Wait if they have the results already then why did they say that they'll get the results to us within a few weeks?"

"So you were listening." Daiki mused. "The answer is the JPC is rather inefficient these days." The reached the gate we the eventful morning had begun. "Well hope y'all have a lovely day, see you in a month or so."

Tatti turned to him "You're not going on the bus with us."

Daiki allowed a forlorn grin eying a sleek black car. "The pity is now I have to deal with the cons of my job." Their bus pulled away, and Daiki slid into the right seat. Almost immediately he was quickly approaching the vicious poparazzi that he knew were awaiting him at the gate of Yuei Hero High School.

This is the story of the exceptional class that would one day keep the world together.

Bi-weekly more like every FOUR months. I'm terribly sorry about the time this took and to be honest this sat untouched for maybe five weeks. Now I can apologize all day, but that won't get anything done. So instead of that, let me look at the sources of the problem.

Perfection. I don't want this to be a shoddy fanfiction with grammar, spelling, and syntax errors. I want this to be a "professional hobby literature". At the same time, the longer I wait the more frustrated I get with my shortcomings. In fact I'm not entirely happy with this chapter or really the one before it. Both have pretty good parts to them and both have parts where it's obvious that I was just pushing through.

The names. Wow something as simple as that. From what I can figure Horikoshi's names reminiscent of ordinary names just with little puns mixed within. This adds character to the world of MHA, so I want to copy this, but the problem is I don't know a lick of japanese and I don't want to make the japanese equivalent of "Bobson Dugnutt" (Look up Baseball Mogul for a couple of good ones.) The answers to this are either: learn japanese (like really well), or ignore that and create english names for all of my characters including the ones I have already named. In a perfect time-stopped world I'd love to learn all of the weird bits of the language in order to perfect my fan-project. Yet, I just don't have the time to learn the language in the way it needs. Naturally that second one just won't fly because.

I've already made Japan the setting.

I've already named characters (a little awkward, sorry Daiki from henceforth you will be known as Oakley Forrest.)

Again it's just feels unprofessional.

I guess it really comes down to those two problems and really if the second one would just disappear I think I could live with the first one and slowly whittle it down. But as you can see I don't have that luxury nor do I have a good answer to it.

Enough about my woes. Instead it looks like Daiki has some woes in the form of reporters. I think it would be neat if you guys would take the place of them in the comments section. So put down any questions in the form of an interview question. (Keep in Mind that They only know that Daiki's machines malfunctioned.)

Ex. "Mr. Mori! Mr. Mori!" "Yes, you!" Hanako Yurime from InsertYourNameHere Tribune, How is Mori Industries going to take responsibility for this tragedy."

I would appreciate anything you put down. Bonus points if somebody roleplays as a tabloid. I think I'll try to post chapter 3 by next Friday the 2nd. That's right hold me to it.

As always please put down any thoughts you have about this chapter. I always take every review seriously.

To make up for the long wait I'll go ahead and put a little dialogue that I had in mind but never put it down. If you like it let me know and maybe I'll put a skit at the end of every chapter. In the fashion of the small skits that would after every episode of the Tales of _ series

Daiki: Hey Tatti!

Tatti: Oh, Whats up.

Daiki: So you know how you can put weight on your water form

Tatti (shamed): I'm sorry about that, I really should've told you straight from the beginning.

Daiki: Oh I don't care about that. It makes sense to me. I don't like being dirty either, but I wanted to ask you, why don't you just wear galoshes?

Tatii: Galoshes?

Daiki: You know rain boots. Rubbery. Goes on your feet. About shin hi-

Tatti: I know what they are. It's just…

Daiki: You never thought about it before have you?

Tatti: Next time, Daiki and Sentoi take extra credit courses before school starts. What a bunch of nerds.

Daiki:...

Daiki: I'm still here you know.

It's only know I realize how much stuff I put after the line. #notremovinganyofit


End file.
